Transmission protocols within communications systems may include the use of single-ended signals, differential signals, or combinations of single-ended and differential signals. For example, single-ended signals and differential signals are suitable for use in portable communications systems that employ low speed data transmission. However, in communications systems that employ high speed data transmission such as in Universal Serial Bus (USB) applications, it is desirable to use differential signals because of their noise immunity properties.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to have a structure and method for maintaining the amplitude and phase of a differential signal, while filtering out spurious common-mode signals introduced by, for example, transmission line effects. It would be of further advantage for the structure and method to be cost efficient to implement.